


Get off me

by Lightoftheseven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Obedience, Physical Abuse, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightoftheseven/pseuds/Lightoftheseven
Summary: Bucky and Rumlow are in love, Pierce finds out *sort of* and he doesn't like it a bit





	Get off me

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback means the world to me ! ❤

Pierce had just got out of the cellar. Brock was standing there guarding the entrance, "we're done here, meet me in the headquarters in 30 minutes" Said pierce. "Yes,sir." Answered Brock as he opened the door to the cellar. The scene that met him was horrific, Bucky was curling up in the corner trying to look as small as he could for a man his size. Brock had been hearing him screaming for hours, pleading for Pierce to stop. It tore Brock's heart away as he had to stand still hearing the man he loves screaming. He didn't know whose punishment was it, Bucky or him. After all it was he who told Bucky to stay the night at his house after the mission was done, he felt bad about sending him to the cellar after having sex, like he was an animal and the warmth of his body next to Brock's was welcomed. He thought he could cover it up when they return to the base in the morning if it wasn't for Bucky's stupid inability to lie to Pierce. "You got shot, I took you to my house to give you first aid and you passed out, clear?" Bucky nodded "Buck I need you to say that you understand what I'm telling you to do"   
"I understand. Hey, Brock it is okay, don't fear for me."   
"If Pierce know about this we're screwed Buck"  
"I know. Hey, come here" Bucky said as he grabbed Brock's face to his, locking their lips together, his lips soft and wet against Brock's next thing he knew he was tearing the shirt of Brock's body as Brock tore his, they kissed the lights out of each other as Bucky was undoing the buckle of Brock's belt. Falling to his knees he took Brock in his mouth licking and sucking as Brock moaned in pained pleasure "you're perfect." Brock said "you're so fucking perfect." He grabbed a fist of Bucky's hair and started moving his head back and forth, taking in every motion untill he came bursting.  
********  
This is his fault. It was his idea, his stupid idea, he approached a hand to the curling figure in front of him "hey, buck it is me." Bucky flinched so hard at the sound as a soft sob escaped him "no, no please, I'm sorry."   
"Hey, it is me okay, Pierce is gone, I'm not gonna hurt you, no one is gonna hurt you." Bucky didn't reply, he just curled more upon himself as if he could disappear if he tried harder "Bucky, talk to me, what did pierce do to you?" He could clearly see some of the damage Pierce has been applying to Bucky for the past few hours his knuckles were bruised, his right eye was a swollen blue mess, he could see the bruises on his ribs as his body was shivering in the cold. As soon as he realised he took off his jacket and covered Bucky's body with it "no... no stay away from me." Brock adjusted the jacket on Bucky's body and hugged him, Bucky panicked and started convulsing hard trying to get away from Brock's grip "Hey, hey I'm not gonna leave you, it is okay, it is over."  
"Get off me!" He shoved Brock away  
**********  
They returned to the base in the morning to face an angry Pierce " good, you've finally decided to show up" he said as he slapped Bucky's face so hard he fell to the ground " why the hell weren't you in your room yesterday?" To actually think that this poor excuse of a cellar was called a room made rumlow's eyes roll. Bucky remained on the ground not daring to meet Pierce's eyes "I .... I ... it is..."   
"Sir, if you'd let me explain" brock said  
Pierce turned around to face rumlow "did I say I wanted an explanation from you?"  
"To your room, NOW!" Bucky's eyes widened in terror as he brought himself up from the ground.  
"I .. thought.. you .. were ..taught ... better" pierce said as every word was accompanied by a kick to Bucky's ribs "you.. thought.. you .. could ... run .. away."  
"No, sir.. I didn't .. it ... was"  
"I won't hear whatever lame excuse you've got." He said as he grabbed a hammer from one shelf "which hand?" A questionning look rose to Bucky's face "huh?"  
"Which hand do you need more?"  
"I shoot with my left, sir"  
"Good, lay your right hand on the table"  
"Sir?" A pleading look on his face searching for mercy in his superior's eye  
"Would you rather I break both?"  
Bucky closed his eyes and laid his hand flat on the table Pierce came down with the hammer at full force on Bucky's hand, the impact mixed with his screams   
"I believe I've asked you a question? Have you completely forgot your manners?"  
"I'm sorry, sir .. please"  
"You know how much I hate hurting you" Pierce saud as he laid a few more hits on Bucky's hand "you know how my hearts breaks for this but you keep breaking the rules." Again hitting Bucky's hand. All Bucky could do was to scream in agony while holding his hand perfectly still any form of disobience now will be considered as defiance which would only make the situation worse "Strip" he started taking his shirt off with is left hand trying hard not to touch his right hand with the shirt, once he was done he clutched his right wrist with his left hand, it helped easing the pain. "Are you trying to escape your punishment?" He was in so much pain he couldn't talk so he shaked his head "Then why are you holding your hand? You know you deserve the pain, don't you?" He nodded as he took his left hand of his wrist wincing at every move. Pierce was holding a metal paceball bat now, with no previous warning he started coming down with the bat on Bucky's chest as he screamed and whimpered "Sir, Please.. I'm sorry, it won't happen again I swear." But all his words were empty to Pierce, order only comes with pain and he had to make damn sure well that the idea of running away was not an option to his asset. He kept hitting him mercilessly untill he decided it was enough he leaned next to Bucky and took him in his arms "it is okay, it is over now." Bucky was sobbing uncontrollably part from the pain, part from disappointing Pierce. Pierce only punished him when he made mistakes but otherwise he was kind, he brought him food and blankets and gave him a room his pain was completely his fault, he'd let down the person who gave him everything and for that he cried "shhhh ... calm down, now"


End file.
